


Thank you

by Lucissaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucissaa/pseuds/Lucissaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, fluffy, lucissa drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Just a short lucissa drabble, enjoy. ^-^**

OoO

**“Thank you.”**

She noticed him watching her from the corner of her eye as she pulled off her shoes to dip her toes into the cold lake water. Narcissa chuckled as she turned her head to him and sat down next to newlywed husband, Lucius Malfoy.

He smiled at her warmly and pulled her closer, wrapping his right arm tight around her shoulder as he kissed her head gently. “You are adorable, my love.” He mumbled, and Narcissa blushed.

She rested her head in Lucius’ shoulder and stared at the water as it grew dark around them, he held her as protective as always and she smiled up at him. “I love you too.” She said softly, before reaching up to peck his lips.

“I love you too Cissa.” He replied smiling, returning the peck and taking her hand in his own gently. “My beautiful wife.”

They were silent for a while, and Narcissa stared at their entwined hands, lost in thought. She thought of everything she had done to get here, where she was right now. She recalled the amounts of arguments with Bella over whether Lucius could be trusted or not, the dreadful period when her parents were getting to know him.

She closed her eyes when her parents came to mind, and apparently had tensed up a little as Lucius held her closer and squeezed her hand gently, not saying a word.

Narcissa smiled softly and attempted to look at him without moving her head, giving up eventually as she didn’t want to give up her comfortable position just yet.

In her mind, Lucius had saved her, like her real life prince charming from a muggle fairytale she had once stumbled upon by accident. She had been scared to think of what would happen if she couldn’t find a husband, and while dating Lucius she had been even more terrified he would inevitably leave her.

But now, carrying the Malfoy name and quite possibly the new Malfoy heir or heiress, she felt safe. Safe from her parents, safe from the upcoming war and all that it brought. The thought brought a bigger smile to her face, as she turned her head at last to look up at her husband and peck his lips once more.

“Thank you.”  
“For what, my love?”  
“Everything.”


End file.
